


残夏

by zumurud0510



Category: Men‘s Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 弟媳文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 应该算是禁止纯情的番外篇解释一下139的过往。13原本是弟弟的男友，然后和哥哥偷吃，PWP就不要讲三观XD
Relationships: Alessandro Nesta/SImone Inzaghi/Filippo Inzaghi
Kudos: 6





	残夏

【13922】残夏  
01  
Pippo终于和Alex彻底分手，这不是件容易的事。  
他们一起长大，有数不尽的情和爱。不过当Pippo的追求者变得越来越多的时候，Alex和他的吵架频率也开始增多。  
吵到最后就是恶言相向，把过去一切的美好童话全部撕碎，恨不能扬成灰撒了。  
Pippo躺在飘窗上，和新的暧昧对象打着电话。窗户的缝隙间传来一阵笑声，他探头望出去，看见弟弟Simnoe正和一个高大黝黑的男子走在树荫下，他们牵着手，眼睛里缠绵的爱意都快溢出来了。  
然后Pippo看见他们在那接吻。先是小心地观察了一番，确认四周没有人后那个眉眼如雕刻般的英俊男孩搂着Simone的腰把他轻轻提起，两张年轻新鲜的嘴唇迫不及待地贴在了一起。  
他们亲两下，分开，深情地对视，再亲两下，有时候调皮的舌头还会出来作乱。  
这对于刚分手的Pippo来说是多么大的刺激。曾几何时他和Alex也会这么羡煞旁人地接吻，他们珍惜地交换彼此的津液，仿佛那是人世间最宝贵的物品，一滴都不舍得叫它流下。  
想着想着Pippo的脸就升起了潮红，等他回过神的时候楼下已空无一人，他很容易联想到两个高中生被情欲吸引迫不及待地找个地方偷吃禁果了。  
Pippo没来由的惆怅和嫉妒让他抓狂，紧接着他听见一阵脚步声。Simone大笑着走进书房，向自己介绍他的朋友。  
“哥，这是我的同学Alessandro Nesta，这个夏天他会和我一起做实践作业，所以住在我家，爸妈已经同意了。”  
Pippo心烦地想：又是一个Alex？  
Simone似乎也想到了哥哥的前任Alex，他慌忙解释：“你可以叫他Sandro，或者Nesta也行。”  
Pippo笑了，从飘窗上下来  
“可以叫小桑桑吗？”

02  
Inzaghi夫妇因公出国，这个假期只有两兄弟在家，Simone才敢把Nesta带回来。  
“说你爱我～”  
Nesta抱着Simone泡在浴缸里，Simone翻过身坐在Nesta腿上。Nesta亲了亲他的脸颊直说你该减肥了。  
Simone还是逼他说这话，Nesta颇为无奈地说：“我爱你，Simone。”  
Simone这才心满意足地趴到他胸口，一根根揪着他的熊毛，撒娇：“要让我减肥你先把这些扎人的毛给我剃了！”  
Nesta笑起来，双腿有力地夹住Simone，起身封住了他的嘴。  
Nesta洗完澡后，和Simone在沙发上又缠绵一番才下楼。他注意到Pippo也才进屋并且浑身湿透。  
Pippo的身材非常纤细，裸露的双腿跟筷子一样。头上的水珠还在不停地滴落，顺着秀挺的鼻子滑到嘴边，饱满的嘴唇让人想一亲芳泽。水珠顺着天鹅颈一直落入锁骨，白衬衫氤在身上，两颗粉色的珍珠若隐若现。  
“哥你去游泳啦？”  
Simone抓起一块三明治放到Nesta唇边，Nesta这才反应过来，呆滞地张开嘴。  
Pippo快速地扫了他一眼，眼角生香，像羽毛一样掸了掸Nesta的心尖。  
“你们先吃，我先上楼了。”Pippo从Nesta身边走过，也不知道是故意的还是无意的，湿润的手擦过Nesta干燥的手背。他没有回头，快速地离开了。  
Nesta一瞬间丢了魂。

03  
储物间的干燥闷热让身体中的血流流动更快。Nesta头昏脑胀地靠在墙上，任凭Pippo抚摸他的全身。  
“喜欢吗？”  
Pippo朝他的耳边吹了一口气，手中握着Nesta的分身，一下一下地揉搓着，Nesta能感觉到彼此的欲望达到了最高点。他想撕开Pippo的大腿，用自己的烙铁狠狠地贯穿，他想要听到Pippo失声地尖叫，用牙齿在自己肩头咬下一排印记。  
Pippo的领口被Nesta扯开，甚至滑下了肩膀，Nesta颤抖着去亲吻他的脖子和凹陷的锁骨，吮出一个个欲望的红痕。Pippo轻轻地呻吟着，整个手掌包裹住Nesta的裤裆，慢慢感受那根巨龙的苏醒。  
Nesta抱住Pippo，抬起他的下巴咬上那张日思夜想的嘴唇。毫不客气地闯入Pippo的口腔，不给他一丝喘息的空间便把那些甜蜜的汁液全部吸干。他变换着位置，一遍遍地吮着，发出色情的水声，在狭小的空间内格外的响亮。  
然后Pippo推开Nesta，舔了舔红肿发亮的嘴唇，慢慢脱下了衣物。  
Nesta忘记了动作，他像一个野蛮人一样在Pippo身体内横冲直撞。Pippo后穴中装着无数个吸盘，将他的肉棒牢牢地吸住。因此他不得不使出更大的力去插去抽，那紧致销魂的小穴让他忘乎所以，第一波浓精在Pippo的呻吟声中射在了墙上。  
“可以……射进去吗？”  
并没有软下去的肉棒在已经被操肿的穴口摩擦，黏腻的耻毛刺激着两人的感官。Nesta握着Pippo的柳腰，盯着龟头划过一缩一缩的骚穴。  
Pippo转过来勾住Nesta的脖子，Nesta顺势把他抱起来抵在墙上  
Pippo的双腿盘在内斯塔的腰部，主动把乳头送入他的口中，Nesta像婴儿一般吸吮啃咬着，用舌尖刺激着乳头，才不过一会那乳头就变得又硬又大。横在Nesta腹部的属于Pippo的阴茎也再次竖了起来。见此情景，Nesta大张的马眼再也忍不住捅进了诱人的小穴猛操起来，一直听着那噗嗤噗嗤的声音响了数百下，Nesta的身体和Pippo的身体同时抖了起来，双双高潮。  
“我们好像做了一件错事。”  
Pippo虚脱地靠在Nesta的肩上，狠狠地咬了一口。

04  
白天大多时候Nesta都见不到Pippo，他神出鬼没，有时候到晚上才回来，往往都是醉醺醺的，出门还扣好的扣子到家就不见了。  
Simone早早睡下，Nesta坐在飘窗上看着Pippo被一个男人扶着下了车。两个人贴的很近，男人时不时偷摸一把，看得Nesta大为光火。  
Pippo坐在凉阶上醒酒，风吹的鸡皮疙瘩都起来后才起身歪歪扭扭地上楼。冷不丁就撞到一个硬邦邦的东西，睁大眼睛一看才发现是Nesta。  
“晚上好啊。”  
居然还有心情打招呼？  
Nesta握着他的肩膀，狠狠地咬了一口水润的红唇，Pippo一下子就醒了，用力地推开Nesta。  
“滚开！”  
“是你先勾引我的！”  
“我后悔了不行吗？”  
Pippo往上走，Nesta跟在身后，直接抱住了他的腰拖到自己怀里。  
“那么即使后悔了也不要糟蹋自己！随随便便地让别人摸让别人上很爽吗！”  
Pippo不明白Nesta的火从哪里而来，他被那股因为喜欢而爆发出来的凶狠所震慑，一动不动地缩在Nesta怀里，直到这个英俊性感的男孩再次吻他。  
Pippo承认，他很喜欢Nesta的身体，浓烈的荷尔蒙是一种催情的剧毒。  
他们在台阶上激情拥吻，胯部互相摩擦着，Nesta的手甚至伸进了Pippo的衣摆。  
“不……”  
Pippo抓住他的手，然后和那张充满霸占欲的嘴唇分开。  
“回去吧，回到Simone的身边去。”

05  
看着那张和Pippo极为相似的脸，Nesta控制不住地亲了上去。  
Simone迷迷糊糊地被Nesta的吻弄醒，很不解地问发生了什么。  
Nesta没有说话，只是一遍遍地吮着Simone的唇，然后是下巴，接着是脖子。Simone没有Pippo那么骨感，略微肉乎的身体散发着甜橙的香气，是还未尝禁果的无知与诱人。  
“可以吗？”  
Simone不是傻子，他当然知道Nesta在说什么。  
不安地想要起身，手臂却被Nesta按住，继续吻Simone。脑袋往下钻，Simone感觉到Nesta隔着衣服在咬他的乳头。  
轻轻地吸了口凉气，想要去推开却一点力气也没有，身体软下来，甜蜜地接受Nesta的胡作非为。  
Nesta的吻落到腰窝，Simone怕痒地抽搐了一下，腰肉被Nesta咬住，Simone认真地考虑自己是否该减肥了。  
Nesta先帮Simone撸动那根沉睡的阴茎，小心地含在嘴里宝贝地上下舔舐。讨好恋人是男人的本能，Nesta快速地吞吐，手不停地揉捏着两颗卵囊，最后轻轻往上一弯，清液全部洒到了Simone的胸口。  
趁着Simone的身体还在抽搐，Nesta折起他的腿，将还未开苞的小穴暴露在空气中。  
Simone羞赧地用手捂住小洞，叫Nesta别看。  
Nesta移开他的手，抚摸着光滑柔嫩的穴口，忽然觉得自己是个混蛋。  
“不……对不起Simone，我不应该这样对你。”  
Nesta从Simone的身上翻下来，带着歉意和自责的口吻让Simone摸不着头脑。  
“发生什么事了Sandro？”  
Simone爬起来，深色的眼瞳里满是茫然和不知所措。  
Nesta更觉得抱歉，张开双臂把他搂进怀里，轻轻地吻了吻他的额头。  
“抱你去洗澡。”  
“我自己可以。”  
Simone有些气馁地垂下头：“是我表现的不好吗？”  
Nesta捏捏他的耳朵，勉强笑了一下：“没有的事，是我不在状态。”  
他刚才的样子根本不像不在状态，Simone看得出，当时Nesta的眼睛里充斥着难以排解的欲望，那根早已抬头的阴茎也不像是有什么问题。  
那么他突然失态的原因很可能与自己无关。  
Simone打开花洒，任由水柱浇到头上。他告诉自己，也许Nesta是珍惜自己，彼此的第一次应该像从前约定好的那样，是在浪漫的旅行途中发生的。  
“我们会去西班牙，在打开就能看见海滩的酒店窗户前做爱。”

06  
Simone邀请Nesta一起去后面的河里游泳，借此缓解那晚前功尽弃的尴尬。  
Nesta裸着上身，茂密的胸毛遭到Pippo的无情嘲笑。  
笑什么，那天你的嘴可正是扎在这一片茂密中不停地索要我更多的侵入呢。  
Nesta瞥了一眼纤细的Pippo，过于瘦弱的身材让人想保护的同时更想狠狠地霸占。一边对他说自己不会弄疼他一边将他抵在墙上九浅一深地贯穿……  
河面泛着金光，模糊了Nesta的视线。大脑里飞速闪过的性爱画面让他不自觉地屏住了呼吸。  
“Sandro怎么了？”  
Simone的手搭到他肩上，Nesta吓得跳进了水里。  
“这人……真奇怪。”  
Simone无奈地摇头，Pippo若有所思地看着一头扎进水里的Nesta，问弟弟：“Simone，老实告诉我，他是你的同学还是你的男友？”  
Simone的脸意料之中的红了，他不知道该怎么和哥哥解释。  
“你不要欺骗我，第一天来的时候我看见你们在楼下接吻。”  
Simone彻底窘了，迫于哥哥的威严如实招来：“我们确实是同学，假期前我向Sandro表白了，他也同意了。”  
“他喜欢你吗？还是只是想玩弄你。”  
Pippo拉着弟弟坐到一边的石块上，洁白的脚伸进冰凉的水中，不重不轻地踩着Simone的脚背。  
“应该……也是喜欢的吧，不喜欢一个人是藏不住的。”Simone回踩了Pippo一脚，爱恶作剧的哥哥永远喜欢借着各种机会捉弄自己。  
“那可不一定。”Pippo吹了个口哨：“在你面前我不会隐瞒任何事情，只要你向我提问。因为我是你的哥哥，但他不是，世上有些坏人，他们的坏没有原因。”  
Simone对Pippo的敌意感到生气：“Sandro是个好人！我会不了解一个人的品行就莽撞地和他在一起吗？哥哥你才认识了他几天？请不要随意地评价一个人。”  
我可是破了他的处呢……  
Pippo心想。  
检验一个男人的好坏，从床上就可以判断出。Pippo打赌Nesta还没有碰过Simone，在和自己搞过以后那个男孩应该没有胆量睡Simone。  
奇怪，你为什么那么讨厌Nesta呢？  
Pippo的眼睛被风吹的迷离，他伸出手挡住耀眼的阳光，拖着Simone的手下了水。

07  
早上醒来，Simone发现Nesta正支着脑袋看自己。  
“我脸上有什么吗？”  
Nesta俯身捧住他的脸来了个早安吻。两条湿漉漉的舌头互相吮着，搅拌着彼此的口腔，透明的液体从嘴角流下也不在意，晨光下的接吻显得格外的美好和忘情。  
“到底怎么了嘛？”  
Simone稍稍推开Nesta，Nesta还想凑过去吻他被他揪住了耳朵。  
“嗯……”Nesta的鼻尖蹭了蹭Simone的，笑着说：“我发现你和你哥哥长得不一样。”  
“我们本来就长得不一样啊。”Simone搂住他的脖子，整个人挂到他身上。  
Nesta咬住他的耳垂，火热的气息灌进Simone的衣领中，烫得他不敢呼吸。  
“起来去吃饭吧。”  
Simone正牵着Nesta的手想要起身，Nesta用力把他拽回。  
“亲爱的，我硬了。”  
Simone咬着唇，害羞地问：“你硬了关我什么事？”  
“你弄硬的怎么不关你事？”  
Simone爬到他身上，隔着内裤坐在Nesta的下身，然后弯下腰去堵那张乱说话的嘴。  
Nesta扣着Simone的脑袋，不自觉地挺腰去顶弄Simone的屁股。眼看就要天雷勾地火，一阵猛烈的敲门声吓得Simone赶紧从Nesta身上下来。  
“Simone，有人找！”  
是Pippo。  
“喂，我怎么办？！”  
Nesta瞪大眼睛小声地问。Simone拎起他的手：“自己看着办啊～”说完又亲了亲男友的脸，快速地穿好衣服去开门了。  
Pippo穿着红色的真丝睡袍，端着酒杯倚在门口。  
“哥你喊Sandro起床拜托啦！”  
Simone抱了抱Pippo，又告诫他早上别喝酒，便匆匆下楼了。  
Nesta并不在意Pippo还在，他舒舒服服地掏出自己的分身，一只手扶着根部一只手上下套弄着。  
“看来我破坏了你的好事？”  
Nesta笑容无邪：“晨勃是正常的生理现象，既然我的男友有事不能帮我解决我只好自己上了。”  
“我可以帮你啊。”  
Pippo有点想抽自己，为什么要说这话。他甚至将葡萄酒洒进领子里，赤着脚往床边靠近。  
他将自己腰间的缎带递给Nesta。  
“就怕你不敢。”  
Nesta不明白Pippo为什么还要来招惹自己，那晚他不是已经明确的拒绝了吗？  
丝滑的腰带柔软轻盈，握在手中却无比炙热诱惑。Nesta知道他渴望着Pippo的身体，想要把那日脑海中的臆想换作现实。  
现在……现在就是机会。

08  
Pippo的身体暴露无遗，阳光柔和地笼在他身上，连那些分明的轮廓也模糊起来。Nesta生怕这一切会变成虚无，拦腰抱住Pippo将他压在身下。  
这副身子果然轻如飞燕柔弱无骨。重一分怕压坏了，轻一分又怕怠慢了。  
Nesta的舌头从Pippo的小腹一路滑到饱满的嘴唇。  
“一大早就喝酒可不是件好事。”  
“你可没资格管我。”  
“那我有资格操你吗？”  
Nesta的手指伸入Pippo的齿间，看着他又啃又咬，光是肖想着那条灵活的小舌舔舐着自己的阴茎就足以让Nesta下身爆炸。  
Pippo听到这话，无声地轻笑。他主动抬起双腿，指尖刺入自己的内穴，一下一下地抽出粘稠的肠液，然后抹到Nesta的胸膛上。  
“我觉得你的胸毛很性感。”  
他咯咯咯地笑，连女人也不及他此刻分毫的妩媚和诱人，他就像一颗葡萄，轻轻一挤就能迸溅出数不清的甜汁。  
当时的Nesta是根本抵挡不住这般成熟的引力的，他无限沉溺于Pippo的肉体，想要榨取Pippo的每一滴甘露。  
利刃出鞘。  
蛋大的龟头艰难地挤进狭窄的洞穴，粗壮的肉柱碾压着肠壁迫使每一张小嘴都张开，然后紧紧地绞着肉筋。他们之间几乎没有任何交流，只有此起彼伏的喘气声和交媾器官碰撞的水声。  
Pippo喜欢听那个声音，他更喜欢Nesta奋力地填补他的空虚和阴暗的欲望。  
为此，他的脚趾蜷缩在一起紧紧勾住Nesta的腰，使体内那根肉棒更好地与自己契合。红肿的阴囊随着肉棒的撞击拍打着大腿根的嫩肉。Nesta惩罚似的不停戳弄Pippo深处的凸点。先是这起腿操，过一会又侧翻着Pippo的身体抽插，百来下后将Pippo的臀部抬高，掰开两瓣臀肉大力地操干起来，直到最后把尿似的将他挂在胸前，Pippo伸手抚着Nesta的唇，艰难地仰起脸与他接吻。  
纤细笔直的腿张到极限，Pippo口中的空气被Nesta掠夺干净，窒息感让他想要请求对方快点释放。他的穴内被操弄得又干又疼，急需一场甘霖落下。  
Nesta抬着Pippo的下巴，含住那张娇艳欲滴的嘴唇，把精华全都射进了下面那张不安分的嘴里。  
Pippo抽搐着成熟Nesta精液的洗礼。Nesta将他闷在被子里只露出翘弹的屁股，自己把着还在喷射的阴茎，将新鲜浓稠的雨露全部洒进Pippo的体内。  
之后他们又做了一次，更为温和和缱绻。Pippo躲在被窝中体贴地服务着Nesta，丁香舌舔冰淇淋般舔着Nesta的巨茎。  
谁都没注意到Simone在门口站着，又站了多久。

end


End file.
